


"Not a Monster"

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood and Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drug Addiction, Gun Violence, M/M, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Danny Williams is a newly promoted police officer living in the outskirts of rainy Seattle, little does he know that he’s about to discover more on his job than he anticipated. During a kidnapping case, Danny comes across Steve Mcgarret who also happens to be a vampire. Although Danny is taken aback at first from learning this, he eventually comes to see that Steve is a good man and his intentions are pure. However, there is something that Steve is not telling him, what he doesn’t realize is that Steve is slowly killing himself from not drinking enough blood to keep him going. The thing is, inside Steve hates himself for the fact that he is a dangerous monster who needs human blood to merely survive. In time, Steve and Danny eventually end up working together on Danny’s cases. Throughout the time they spend together Danny teaches Steve the value of understanding and companionship, he lets Steve know that he is not alone and he is not the monster he perceives himself to be. In the journey they end up facing together, they end up slowly and deeply falling in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a favorite TV show of mine called "Moonlight" that I watched when I was younger. I remember seeing Alex O'Loughlin staring in it and thought he was soo cool as a vampire, unfortunately he was one of the only few people who could act decent..  
> Well anyways, this is set up basically like in the show but I add my own twists and turns to make it more creative and original..  
> ENJOY READING!
> 
>  
> 
> ~I took you as a warning sign  
> and if you talk enough sense  
> I could lose my mind  
> I found love  
> where it wasn't supposed to be  
> right in front of me  
> Please  
> Talk some sense  
> to me

 

Day One-

Danny thought he’d be enjoying this day more than he would’ve liked to, but sadly this had turned out not to be the case. As much as he liked doing his job as a cop, there were some drawbacks that got to him at times. Like take yesterday for instance, he was right in the middle of trying to get some wacko to put down his gun from possibly shooting a young girl who had been taken from her family, when he was left with no choice but to shoot him. The guy wasn’t pulling his leg when he raised the gun to her quivering neck and the only thing she could do was cry silently to herself. Regardless of the situation at hand, Danny had to do it, in his mind he was only thinking of what would happen if he didn’t sooner, but things ended up not going as they should have. As much good as he was trying to do, he would have never anticipated that the psycho would have shot the innocent girl, along with his pathetic self.

And that all had just happened last night. There was no way in hell that Danny was going to sleep that one off.

And he didn’t.

It was too early in the morning for Danny to need be in his office, but he was too restless to just lie in bed and keep going through that horrible scene again and again in his mind. He found himself looking through some case profiles that seemed to repeat the same old warped, abnormal character, he was trying his best to distract himself when he came across something that caught his eye.

Apparently there was something that all these criminals who had recently just been released to prison had in common, they were all captured the same way. Their medical records indicated that they all had suffered from extreme injuries, some being thrown from buildings and others needing emergency assistance due to causes that led to almost dying right at the scene. The mysterious hero came across as some kind of dark guardian angel looking out for the city.

Danny rested a hand on his chin, trying to take it all in for a second, “Whoever, this person is, he thought to himself, they're definitely not your average human.”

Little did he know at the time how right he actually was about that.

“ Danny?” a familiar voice woke him up startled and confused, It was Chin Ho Kelly one of his co-workers that he was growing accustomed to. Chin was a pleasant guy and easy to get along with, they were quickly becoming good friends as they had worked alongside on many cases together now.

“Ahh geez, Danny muttered still not fully awake yet, how long have I been out?” he asked looking at his friend for a straight answer. Chin let out a small laugh, the folds of his slanted eyes crinkled softly with amusement, “ Relax, there’s no one here but you and me around.” he reassured patting him on the back. Chin glanced briefly at the papers scattered all over his desk, he thought this strange not knowing Danny to be someone to get so wrapped in his work that he’d be obsessed on the brink of exhaustion.

It definitely wasn't like him at all, and he wondered what it was that could have upset his friend to bring him to such a state.

“You working on something?” he asked Danny in a casual tone.

Danny looked at him with a tired face, he pursed his lips unsure of how Chin would approach him with this. He didn’t want to come off crazy to his new friend given this over the extreme evidence he had come across.

Finally, Danny sighed after a deep pause, “ It’s kinda complicated.” he rubbed his hands over his neck in agitation. He felt like he needed ten years of sleep and a Tylenol.

“Tell you what." Chin smiled seeing as there was a lot of stuff on his friend’s mind, "I’ll buy you coffee and you can tell me all about it there.” he patted his arm persuading him to take it easy and come along.

The word coffee pinged something in his starved brain, a light smile crept on his lips, “ Thanks man, you’re a real lifesaver.”

 

9: 40 am

“So what you’re telling me is that you think there’s some superhero on our streets who’s been taking out criminals to show off he’s some kind of good samaritan?” Honestly, Chin didn’t know what to think of his friend's accusation, regardless though he patiently listened while he explained

“Uhh.. yeah, something like that I guess.” Danny nodded slowly in agreement like he still wasn’t exactly sure of the whole thing himself.

Chin glanced quickly at the people passing by where they stood at the booth making sure no one was paying attention to them, “Listen, Danny I’d like to help you, but do you have any idea how crazy this all sounds?” Chin didn't really see the point of whispering but he found himself doing so anyway.

The noise seemed to die down as he gave his friend a rather serious look, Danny looked at him not seeming phased at all by his concern.

Maybe he was just too damn tired. He ached more than anything to just go back to his crummy old apartment and at least try to sleep, but he had a job.

“No.." he paused but then said more reassuringly, "No, I know what you mean..” he finished the rest of his hot drink trying to come back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesss!!! finally I'm updating this xD

2:30 pm 

"I need you to calm down, Miss.” Chin put his hands gently around the sobbing woman’s which were now shaking with fear.

"But-she, she was just here.” the over-emotional woman said more frustratingly emphasizing on the word “here” like she still didn’t believe that her little girl was gone. 

“Is your husband here?” Chin asked trying to coax her into talking to calm her down.

The woman looked up reluctantly with her tear-stained eyes, she quickly wiped them away on her arm sleeve trying to put on a somewhat brave face, “ No." , she said bitterly her eyes growing darker, "He left me a long time ago, it’s just me and my girl.” 

“Do you think he would have any reason to take her?” this unfortunately, seemed to be a probable reason for bitter sentiment towards family that had grown apart.

“No.", she shook her head, "Cliff wasn’t even there when Kaya was born..” she continued on trying to keep it together, "He never wanted a kid, so I don’t see why he would have any reason for taking her away from me.." her voice choked as it broke into a sob.

Chin squeezed her hands gently, giving her a sympathetic look sympathizing with her rough situation at hand. Chin didn't have any kids of his own, but he had a wife. Her name was Malia Waincroft. She was a sweet, intelligent young woman who worked as a pediatric oncologist at a local hospital in the bustling city of Seattle. Chin was gentle and had a knack for comforting people. 

“Listen, he said turning towards Danny for a moment, me and Detective Williams are going to do all we can to bring your little girl home, but first you’re going to need to tell us all you can about what happened." 

Chin turned to Danny expectedly who seemed wrapped in his own thoughts, he hoped he would come out of it soon for both their sakes.

“Danny?” he asked finally getting his attention, “ Ah, yeah..", he turned to the woman as she rubbed the dark mascara that drizzled down her soiled cheeks, "When did you notice that your girl was missing?" he asked carefully as he approached her. 

“We were going for a walk downtown this morning because she wanted to go to the farmer’s market with me.", she began to feel her voice breaking again, "I-I was holding her hand the whole time and then..", she started crumbling apart as she hid her hands in her face trying to hide her guilt. 

“That’s okay, go on.” Chin urged her

“And then.."she paused as if still processing it in her head, "I guess I got distracted or something because before I knew it she-she wasn’t there!!” 

Danny and Chin looked helplessly as she grieved on the door-step of her apartment. They gave her a moment as she shriveled up in her misery crying her heart out. 

Chin kneeled down so he was at eye-level with the suffering mother, “ Do you know what might have caught her attention? he asked softly, like maybe she saw something in a store or noticed something that possibly drew her attention?” 

“No,no! she wouldn’t do that!", she shook her head frustrated as if establishing it for a fact, "She’s a smart girl, she always asks me before running off..”

“But-" she stopped for a second, her brown eyes stared into space as if she was remembering something that she had just now become aware of.

“But what?" Danny asked sitting down next to her, "Do you remember something?” 

“There..", she began as if telling a story, "There was a sort of weird humming sound in the area we were at, I thought it was just someone singing but..” she trailed off clenching her hands together with a new fear in her voice.

Chin placed a hand on her lap as if to reassure her, “It’s okay, you can go on” he said in a soothing tone.

All of a sudden the woman looked at both of them like she was about to tell a crazy ghost story, and they were two kids around a campfire impatient to hear her out.

“If I tell you this, will you think I’m crazy?”The inflection of her voice sounded very serious and a little bit on edge as if something was troubling her, but wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to show in public.

Chin automatically looked at Danny remembering what he had just told him earlier this morning.

Danny seemed to catch the same feeling, because all of a sudden he seemed really interested in what the woman was about to say.

“Honestly, I don’t think much can surprise either of us anymore.", Chin reassured her, "Anyways, whatever you have to say will help us find your daughter.” 

She began, swallowing hard like she was afraid to even speak of it thinking doing so would bring it back to life, "It didn’t sound-", she paused for the words to come out "Human.”

She raised a finger to her trembling lips, “Now that I think about it.”

“Why do you say that?” Danny was the first one to ask.

When it came to things he didn’t know he liked to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible, he wasn’t a superstitious guy to say the least. However, he was beginning to have his doubts upon the things he thought he understood in life.

“It didn’t seem to stop, it just kept on going like it was trying to get your attention, and-" her words lingered leaving them more and more curious.

“Well..", she started biting her thumb with growing agitation, "It just wasn’t normal, it gave you a weird feeling like you were being watched or something..” 

It was obvious that the woman was greatly disturbed by something, nonetheless Chin and Danny still weren't sure about the not human part. p>

Regardless though. they felt the need to investigate this right away.

6:30 pm

“How long have you been looking through those reports?” Chin asked noticing that Danny had been flipping through the same stack of papers for about an hour now.

“Danny?” he asked again. his friend didn’t seem to be responding

This time Chin walked over to him approaching him so he was in front of his desk, “Danny?, have you been eating?”

Chin caught his eye and finally looked up at him from his ram-shackled desk, “Sorry..", he said clearly exhausted, "Guess I forgot.” 

“You can’t just forget those things." he said matter of factly hoping his friend was taking him seriously, “You need to take care of yourself Danny, if you let things get to you like this so easily, you’ll end up a mess.” 

“Thanks man.", Danny stood up from his chair, I appreciate you looking out for me, but I’m fine.”

But Danny wasn’t fine, in fact he was far from it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that will eventually branch out as I post new chapters, so stay tuned! ;D


End file.
